Nova Starlight
Nova is The Gaurdain of Light. She has the powers of light she has one cat named Sunny and a very important power. Nova Starlight Full Name: Nova Starlight Other Name(s): Nova, Nicki, Light, Bright star Age: 15 or really 120 Birthplace: America Occupation: Gaurdain of Light Gender: Female Morality: Good Race: Human/Sprit Eye color: Blue Hair color: Orange Family/ Relative(s): mom, dad, Affiliation: The guardians Allies: North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandman, Jack Frost, Cupid,Valentina Enemies: Pitch, fearlings, evil beings, Darkness, Death Powers: Light and gold light that can really destroy or heal Effects of power: Eyes glow a white and her whole self illunmates Equipment: Bow and arrow, dagger First seen: On this wiki History 120 years ago (in 1894) a 15 year old girl was on her death bed. Her former name had been Heather She was diffrent than other kids Before she got sick She had saved the whole village from a evil plan someone had in store for her village. Every moring She would get up and go to her window and wish that she could have the light that was streming in the window. When she was 13 she had saved her best friend that was lost in the forrent form a bear. When She was 15 She had Scarlet fever she didnt get any better. from her bed she still wanted the light that came through it. Man in Moon had noticed her a lot and how she was made a difrence in peoples lives she was a light in their lives. So When Heather Pased on She has one of these old fashion funerals (Where they put you in a boat and send the person down the river to their grave :(. That night She was reborn by MiM power he told her her new name. and What She was soposed to do. That same night She died a White cat died MIM had him reborn to casue he knew that Nova needed company. The two quickly became friends Nova named him Sunny. Even though Nova's becoming a gaurdain was like Jack Frost's She remmberd her past. When Nova Finnaly met the Five she. Noticed how diffrent she was to them She didnt need to be believed in to be seen but she still needed believers to do a speical thing of her power that was usally keept hidden. The speical part if her power was starlight She had light and Starlight the Starlight only works on two conditions. 1. She can get in her extra powerful state or: 2. Have believers. About Nova Nova is a new gaurdain She is very diffrent compared to the founding 5 her power is light. She can be very outgoing, and brave. Nova follows most of the rules and is not a argurmentive person.Her weapons are her bow and arrow and/or a dagger. Not many know about Nova cause she always keeps her self hidden to the world. even though she is a gaurdin everyone is capable of seeing her. Beacuse of a lot of diffrences to the founding 5 she sees her self unimportant at times. everynight she goes to her palace and wishes to be a somebody. But she dont know that she really is. Her powers is Light. Novas heart is pure witch makes her even more powerful.With her light she can also fly .When ther is a attack she uses a dagger or from her ligth powers she'll make a weapon out of light she is a master at fighting .Novas Apperace is . She has a gem on the middle of her forehead that is a White-blue color. She wears a Short Pearl-blue colored dress thats goes a lite past her knees.for shoes.Other times she might wear a Green Shirt with Jeans .She uses Sandals (not flip flops) or go bare foot. Nova can be trustworthy kind and sometimes in a mood good or bad.She comes to vist the gaurdains at times to keep in touch with firends other times its just her.When she is feeling loney she hangs out at her palace praticing her powers and talking to her self.Even though she is out going she also can be a loner. never singing,danincg,or recting in front of others.When she is sad she isolates her self in the light palcae (her home). after a day or so shes okay aging. Novas Good friend Valentina Love and her talk and hang out togeher they go to each others places and talk over the lastes news herd or justa firend converstaion sometimes Nova confides in Valentina Love if she feels down. Nova has though about liking a male gaurdain but that thought passed after she seemed to never find "Mr.Right" (the right fella) so one day she hope to find that speical someone. (Mabey you reading this can help with this part "Who can Nova Like?") '' '''NovaStarlight and Aurora Stardust: ''(Another friend of hers) '''Aoura And Nova Starlight get along very well they are beacuse they have a lot in common. The two can join powers and really do a knock out on their Enimes. together.Aoura and Nova Starlight also are opistes in how they act sometimes.they make each other laugh and hange out alot. The Light Palace - home sweet home She lives in the Light palace a palce in the sky its very big and roomy. inside she has her room her pratice room and all the rooms a person might need. Nova is also a big fan of good Music She has a big instrument in a speical room attached to a base on the floor by her magic it plays it self. The only other person Thats been inside her palace is Valentina.Love her good friend. Nova also has a cat his name is Sunny his cat eyes shine when theres trouble, the two can comunicate perfectly.Sunny Sleeps with Nova in her room Relationships *North: Ally/friend. Nova and North are a good pair They talk sometimes when she comes over for a meeting or justa gaurdain hang out. *Tooth:Ally/Friend.Tooth and Nova are good friends to. Tooth likes her light bright teeth a lot too. *Bunny:Ally/Friend. Bunny makes her laugh a lot by the stuff he says the two exchange jokes sometimes. *Sandy: Ally/Friend. Sand is a dear friend to Nova she really apreaties the dreams he sends her the two are a good pair as well *Jack Frost:Ally/Friend. Jack also makes her laugh at times the two are good friends also. *Jamie Benntte:Ally/Friend: She and Jamie are friends and he is one of her believers She dose have a few believers.Jamie is the first one to see her. *Mother Nature: Ally/Friend. Mother nature and Nova get along very well Nova is usally asking questons about the universe and sometimes a question about her being a gaurdain hoping she might have the answers shes looking for. *Joy: Nova Saw joy once while going on a trip she waved to her and she waved back. *Pitch: Enemy. Nova dose not like pitch one bit the two are enimies and had many fights Nova winning then all.with makes pitch all the more wanting to evanually outsmart/get her cause of her power. *Sol: Ally/Friend She and Sol are very much alike they sometimes meet and vist * Timothy Rune: Aquatince.: She meet him on Fly by meetings they might talk a bit then go back to work. *Aoura Stardust: Ally/Best Friend: Nova and Aoura Get along the best. The two are best friends and join powers when in a fight with the forces of evil.they make eachother laugh sometimes.even though the two are also opsites in their personatilys. *Sunny / Her Cat: Sunny is a cat that has magical abilties his eye glow when there is danger. Nova can comicate with her cat perfecty and are good buddies Quotes *"Im not like you guys!..theres something diffrent about me..that i still need answers for.." (Nova to the Gaurdains) *"Sunny your lucky... you dont have to worry about things like I do at times" (Nova to Sunny her cat.) *"You"ll find the light in your self when times are bad use that light to change others." *"Hi guys whats up now?" (Nova to the gaurdaians) *"Ha like you'll ever kill me Pitch. you know that the light always wins, and you can't deny it!!" (Nova to pitch) *"I hate Darkness and darkeness hates me." (Nova) *"Ooooh!!! LIGHTBULB!!" (Nova when she gets an idea) North: But you are a gurdain! Nova: Not like you! North: I know but Manny had a reason. Nova: What reason? North: I dont know but you'll find it. *"I ''Dont ''want ''to see another one of thoese fearlings again!" (Nova to her self) *"When you think the light is gone geus what its not its in you bring it out and show others the way." *(To Sol) "Hey!! we have similar powers!! ...but why?...." *Oh My Lightblub!!! Sunny Look at that Sunset!!" (Nova to her cat) *"Only if...." (Nova to her self) *"Remmeber Aurora your not Excatly like me.." (Nova to her friend Aurora Stardust) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Guardians Category:Childrens' Heros